Attacked By Sarahtopia!
by iLoveiCarly14
Summary: What happens after Oliver is 'attacked' by Sarah in 'Lilly's Mom Has It Goin' On'. Bad summery good story! Oliver/Sarah and slight Lilly/Oliver. Oneshot.


A/N: Just a little Oliver/Sarah oneshot I thought of after seeing 'Lilly's Mom Has It Goin' On'

_A/N: Just a little Oliver/Sarah oneshot I thought of after seeing 'Lilly's Mom Has It Goin' On'. Enjoy! Also, this will be switching between Sarah's and Oliver's POV, I will tell you who's speaking when… Also, I borrowed many lines from Lilly's Mom Has It Goin' On and another episode who's name I can't remember_

ATTACKED BY SARAHTOPIA

--SARAH'S POV--

I was walking down the halls of Seaview High School, on my way to Mr. Corelli's history class for United Relations week. As I rounded the corner, I spotted Oliver Oken talking with a bunch of guys from our algebra class. He was saying something, and they were laughing. I sighed. That was total Oliver. Always making people laugh, including me.

I had mixed feelings for Oliver. Half the time I hated him, half the time I wondered if I would faint if he so much as looked at me. Man, it was complicated.

I first got to know Oliver in my Life Sciences class. We had to parent a "Baby", (it was really a sack of flower in a diaper and hat on with a baby face cutout on it) and he and I got paired up as partners. We were really getting along. I called him "Ollie-Kins" and he called me "Sarah-Boo". But after we had to "Give Up" our "Baby" (Who I named Ollie Junior) things changed. We tried to hang out, but nothing really was the same. _He _wasn't the same. Usually, I'm very outgoing, until I got around a boy I liked. And yes, I liked Oliver. Sue me! I couldn't speak at all. I just sat there knitting. Knitting, of all things! He was reading a magazine. Just then he said something. I remembered it exactly:

"_I'm going to go get a drink at Rico's." He told me, as he set his magazine on the picnic table we were sitting at. _

"_Okay." I replied curtly, without looking up from my kitting. It didn't matter though. He was already half way across the beach, scampering like a python was chasing him. _

_It had been a few minutes since he left. I turned around to face the shack, and saw him talking to Lilly Truscott, one of his best friends. I glared at Lilly. I was no secret to anybody at Seaview that Lilly liked Oliver. Well, Oliver was the only one who didn't know. I stood up. Something HAD to be done about this. _

"_Ollie-Kins!" I called, standing up. No answer. I edged closer, my bare feet making no sound on the soft sand. Since his back was facing me and Lilly was looking at him, (most likely drooling, ick!) they didn't see me, so I could hear what they were saying._

"_So why aren't you with Sarah?" Lilly asked. I could tell there was venom in the blonde's voice._

_Oliver took Lilly by the shoulders. "She's suffocating me!" He growled. I was stung. Half of me wanted to run back to the picnic table, the other half wanted to run all the way home. But my feet had a different idea. They stayed glued to the sand, forcing me to listen._

_Lilly feigned surprise. " Sarah? Sarah-boo? The apple of your eye? The mother of your flower?" _

_I could see her put her hand over her heart and let her lips form and O, as to add to her surprised dramatic effect. _

_Oliver sighed, annoyed. "Since the kid is gone, we've got nothing to talk about. Without Ollie Junior, we have nothing in common. SHE'S SUFFOCATING ME!" He shook her now._

"_So just tell her." Lilly said._

'_Oh, sure Truscott' I thought. 'Tell Oliver to ditch me so you have no guilt about drooling over him!' _

"_I can't do that." Oliver scoffed. I perked up. Was there hope? _

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm the Big Daddy Oken. I'd break her little heart."_

_My feet could move now. I was mad, I was hurt. I marched right up to stupid Oliver Oken and tapped his shoulder._

"_Excuse me, Big Daddy?"_

_He turned around. I started talking really fast, venom filling the words that weren't true. _

"_Without the kid, we have nothing to talk about, you're boring, ugly, and use petroleum based hair products. It's over." He looked at me, kind of stunned._

"_Bye Lilly!" I said as enthusiastically as I could before skipping off. She finger-waved me rather mindlessly._

Why had I done that? It was so stupid of me! Sarah York is no liar.

I approached Oliver in the hall.

"Hi Oliver!" I said.

"Hey Sarah."

"Wanna hear about Sarahtopia?" I was babbling.

"Not really."

"Our main export is chocolate, and mulch made from our own waste products!"

"Got an army?" he asked.

"No."

"Good luck."

The bell rang. We entered Mr. Corelli's room.

"Okay." He said. "For the first day of International Relations Week, we will be trading resource for resource. The four nations participating today will be: Okenland, Sarahtopia, Lillitainia, and Milantis!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Corelli, but what's that smell?" Miley Stewart asked as the four 'nations' approached the table at the front of the room.

"Ah, _that_ would be our resource, Miss Stewart!" And he yanked the cover off to reveal a big, silver tub full of…_fish_?!

They smelled awful. A chorus of "Uhh's!" rose from the class. Miley waved her hand in front of her nose.

"Yeah, sorry they're a little ripe, but I'm on a teacher's salary…anyway, Milantis has had a very good fishing season and 'Waza!' has all the fish!" He shoved the bucket of smelly fish towards a green looking Miley. "Now, what are you, the nations, going to do to get what you need?"

"Well, Sarahtopia has the power of wind. We could trade you energy for fish." I suggested.

"Or, I could just give you the fish." Miley said, shoving me the smelly seafood. "Because in Milantis that's the polite, classy thing to do." She shot Lilly the evil eye.

"Why can't your family let anybody pay for their stuff?" Lilly snapped. "Sarahtopia doesn't need handouts, and neither does Lillitainia!"

_Oh-okay…_ Something is DEFINITELY going on between Miley and Lilly.

"It's not a handout!" Miley shouted. "It's a generous gift from the people of Milantis!"

"We don't need anything from you!" Lilly Retorted. "Lillitainia is an independent nation!"

And a fish accidentally flew down Miley's shirt.

"How dare you!" She shrieked. "This one's for Dad!" and Miley shoved a fish down Lilly's shirt.

Oliver and I exchanged a glance.

"Guys, I was gonna return those!" Mr. Corelli whined.

"I'll take the fish if it gets me an A!" Oliver piped up.

The fish flew from Miley, meanwhile, and smacked Oliver.

"Ahh!" He cried, and fell. A few seconds later he popped up again, fish in hand.

"This one's mine." He announced.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HANDOUTS!" Lilly was shouting.

"IT'S NOT A HANDOUT!" Miley argued.

"Lilly, don't be an idiot, just take the fish!" Oliver was obviously tired of his friend's fighting. Mr. Corelli looked relieved.

"Hey, if she wants to pay it her right." I butted in before I could stop myself.

Oliver turned on me, the tension getting to him.

"Her right is stupid."

"You prepared to fight for that?" I snapped.

"Oh, that's pretty brave talk for someone without an army."

His face was getting dangerously close. Nervous, and not knowing what I was doing, I grabbed a fish and slapped him clean across the face.

"Ahh!" he yelled, and grabbed his own fish, smacking me as well. Soon everyone had joined in, smacking and throwing fish. Oliver and I battled across the classroom, hitting each other.

Near the door he slipped on a patch of fish oil and fell. I saw this as a perfect opportunity.

"Come here Oken!" I shouted, grabbing his feet.

"No! No!" He cried, gripping the door frame. "Help me!" He yelled. I realized he was talking to Miley and Lilly, who were talking in the hall. "I'm being attacked by Sarahtopia!"

I managed to get him off the doorframe and pulled him clear across the classroom to one deserted corner that wasn't inhabited by smelly fish. Without knowing what I was doing, I grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and kissed him.

--OLIVER'S POV--

Oh my gosh. This was VERY weird.

She pulled back after a minute, red as a tomato.

"You know what, 'Sarahtopia'?" I asked. She shook her head numbly.

"Maybe we can have a peace treaty."

Sarah smiled.

"Starting this Saturday at Rico's?" She suggested.

"Perfect."

It was good to be 'Okenland'. :)

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little story. Review! _


End file.
